The Disgrace Of A Daughter
by MysticalC
Summary: Stella Stronghold is the daughter of Commander and Jetstream and Will's older sister.I honestly don't think anyone is gonna read this, but I'm not stopping you.If anyone does read this then the ratings might change.
1. Prolouge

Stella's POV

~5 years earlier~

My parents had left me with my grandmother and said they would be back to get me in a week tops. But then a week past and they had not returned. The next week my grandmother died of a stroke but they still didn't come back , they didn't even come for the funeral!

By the next month, I was an orphan living on the streets. I had already realized that they weren't coming back. But I didn't cry, I just sat curled up on a street not moving an inch. But my guardian angel came. He was Pietro Peace,son of Baron Battle. We used to play with each other when we were really young but my dad put a stop to that real fast.

He found me and took me to his house,where he explained how he found me to his mother. Suddenly,golden flames shot out of Pietro's hand right as silver fames shot out of mine.

We have been inseparable ever since. Turns out that our powers were linked in some way so we had to be near each other for our powers to work. I also can't feel any pain and indestructible that work when I am not near Pietro.


	2. Chapter 1

Stella's POV

Now me and Pietro go to Supers Academy. Its basically a prestigious version of Sky High thats on ground. Janice,Pietro and Warren's mom,and Warren moved to Maxville about two years ago. Me and Pietro live at Supers Academy, S.A. for short. Life has been fine so far,I'm the head girl of S.A. and we're graduating this year,we are graduating a year early.

The peacefulness isn't gonna stay for long though. I just heard that Maxville is getting reconstructed because of a giant monster attack or something and Sky High is being fixed because of Royal Pain's attack. Normally,that wouldn't be much of a big deal but the students of Sky High are coming here because the fixing will take a lot of time. Plus my parents couldn't figure out any living arrangements so they are coming too. and to top it all of, I have to be their tour guide!

Thanks so much to InLoveWithDeanWinchester and setsuna1415 for reading and favouriting this story.

P.S. I don't think favouriting is an actual word but I'm writing this pretty late and my mind is all over the place! Laters!


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

Stella's Pov

Today's the day their coming and to be honest, I'M FREAKING OUT. Seriously, Pietro caught me having a panic attack in my sleep last night. And yes we have the same room but talk about that later. So now Principle Supers(I know, I know but give it a minute.) is directing them to the office where I am right now since its Sunday and there are no classes. Principle Supers is the great granddaughter of the school's founder whom S.A. was named after.(Told ya!) But sorry for the off topicness but it calms me down.

"And this is the office where our head girl will show you around the rest of the school and help you settle in." I plaster on a fake smile and say,"Hello, my name is Stella and I will be your tour guide today." " Stella, Stella Stronghold?"I heard my mother ask.

"That's the one. Now if you will please follow me."

Sorry for the lateness guys and this is definitely not finished but I noticed some were getting kind of restless so I thought I would just post this first and figure out the rest later so yah.

Oh yeah and thanks to all the people who read,favourite,commented and followed this story.

\- C


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

Disgrace Of A Daughter

Chapter 2 part 2

Previously...

 _" Stella, Stella Stronghold?"I heard my mother ask."That's the one. Now if you will please follow me_."

Now...

Stella's POV

I walk them out of the office but once we stepped out I was immediately bombarded with questions.

-It's going to be in short form-

Dad-"Where have you been? We have been looking for you everywhere!"

Me-"Obviously you haven't because I've been right here for years."

Will and his friends except for Warren-"What is going on here?'

Me-"Warren, be a dear and explain it to them"

Will-"Wait a minute, Warren knows about this?"

Warren-"Yes, I do but you might not want to question her, she can get testy."

Mom-"She is our daughter, we can do what we want."

Principle Supers-"What is going on out here?"

\- End of short form-

Everyone but me and my parents pretty much froze."Nothing except that Stella will be returning with us at the end of the visit."Mom replied. Principle Powers raised her eyebrow and said,"Is this true Stella?" Mom and Dad weren't expecting that, back when I lived with them nobody ever asked for my choice. I smirked and said," No Principle Powers, they were going to force me to go back with them." " Well then, you better warn them about Pietro because I doubt he will be happy about that." Replied the principle.

" Won't be happy about what?"a voice I knew spoke. Everyone turned and there stood my boyfriend, Pietro, with his spiked hair with a golden streak in it. He was wearing a gold and red shirt with some jeans and a leather jacket over it." I smiled, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek, saying," Nothing except them trying to force me to go with them."

"What are we missing here?" One of Will's friends asked. "Everyone meet my boyfriend Pietro Peace." I introduced." What!?"

Okay, I have got major news for you guys. Message me who you think said what and you can get a sneak peek on the next chapter. Good luck

-C


	5. Author's note

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long but I've been really busy. I'm sorry but I've done a lot of thinking and I have realised that the way I've been writing is just not my thing. So, I have decided to end this story, and my other one too. If anyone wants to use the idea or even continue it, please pm me and I'll consider it. I will still keep writing but I have decided to keep to something that I'm more experienced in and that is one-shots. So if you like those, stay tuned. I hope you guys can forgive me for this and will continue to read my stories.

Thanks for reading

~ C

P.S. What do you think of me having a special sign off that I could do after every story?


End file.
